galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gazort
Gazort appeared in 1996 TV series called Ultraman Tiga. Gazort (ガゾート Gazōto) were kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Tiga. Originally tadpole-like harmless creatures named Critter (クリッター Kurittā), however, due to exposure of overdose radio waves, they cannibalized each other and took on the said monstrous form to attack the outside world for more food. They appeared in episodes 6, 15, and 28. Gazort is also known as "Gazote" and "Gazoto". Critters were life forms that lived and drifted in Earth's Ionosphere. They were peaceful in nature, but when mankind created unnatural electromagnetic waves, the critters would mutate into strange animals, allowing them to combine into Gazorts and canibally ate hundreds of Critters. Gazort proceeded to pilot the nest of critters (in the form of a giant storm cloud) towards Tokyo, transforming the storm into a more solid form that resembled a cocoon. As GUTS was in pursuit of the cocoon, it crashed outside of a city and thus released Gazort. GUTS was quick to retaliate by firing on Gazort with their weapons, but Gazort fought back by attack the nearby city it was heading towards. Horii of GUTS soon learned that Gazort and the Critters were originally born on Earth due to Electromagnetic Waves mutating them, and so tried to communicate directly through the Gazort to try and reason with the alien, stating that they (humans) are their friends. Gazort however, being a wild creature, interpreted this statement as the name of their food source and attempted try and eat Horii, leading GUTS to the fact that Gazort ate all the Critters and now craves fresh meat. Luckily, Daigo had transformed into Ultraman Tiga and took the threat under his wing. Gazort was able to stand its ground with the ultra by using some sneaky tactics, as well as using his sharp teeth to pierce Tiga's skin, causing him to bleed light, but Tiga took the battle into the sky by transforming into his Sky-Type to distract Gazort. Once Gazort left in opening in its attack, Tiga threw it to the ground and finished it off with the Ranbalt Light Bullet. Even though Gazort was destroyed, it's Critters live on and returned back into the Earth's Atmosphere. Sometime later, a Satellite was created to draw electricity from sunlight to power Earth was launched into the atmosphere. When it was, it brought forth another swarm of Critters and a more powerful Gazort was created. Once Gazort II (ガゾートII Gazōto Tsu) appeared nearby land, GUTS arrived to attack the alien with a Microwave-based gun. While the plan was working at first, a scuffle involving Shinjoh's sister and her boyfriend caused the plan to become temporarily disorganized. After the intervention was resolved, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga yet again and battled with Gazort II. Despite Gazort II's enhanced abilities Tiga was able to power through, and after transforming into his Power Type, Tiga caught one of Gazort II's plasma bomb and hurled it back at the alien, destroying it in a massive explosion. Sometime after both Gazorts were defeated, the Critters still remained active and several critter clouds remained. As GUTS was dealing with the monster Jobarieh, Several of the Critters formed clouds and appearing all over the globe. Humanity was quickly growing tired of their pestilence and began working on ways to deal with the Critters. GUTS had no choice but to exterminate the Critters so as to prevent them from forming another Gazort. However once it became obvious to the creatures that humanity hated them, what remained of the Critters began to drift into space, heading for a new home. Powers and Abilities Critters * Flight: Critters are capable of flight. * Gazort Mutation: If exposed to an overdose of radio waves, Critters will mutate into Gazort. A black cloud will appear when this happens. Gazort Generation I * Plasma Bomb: Gazort can spit powerful light blue orbs of plasma energy from its mouth. They can be fired in rapid succession. They can also be charged for a much more powerful attack. * Flight: Gazort can fly through the air and incredible speeds that match those of even Ultraman Tiga in Sky Type. * Critter Housing: Gazort's body houses its Critter offspring, whom it ate. Should Gazort be destroyed, the Critters will be scattered in a wide-ranged area. * Teeth: Gazort's teeth are unusually and ridiculously sharp and can pierce even the skin of an Ultra. Generation II * Plasma Bomb: Gazort can spit powerful light blue orbs of plasma energy from its mouth. They can be fired in rapid succession. They can also be charged for a much more powerful attack. * Flight: Gazort can fly through the air and incredible speeds, with only Ultraman Tiga's Sky Mode being faster. Gallery Critters.png|Critters Category:Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Mutates Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Ultraman Universe